Spawn Masons
The Spawn Masons was a group started by Hermeticlock. The group's goal was to simply build and then destroy their creations. According to Fit, they represent true anarchy, in which they understand that their bases will eventually be griefed so they blow them up when they are complete. Rules and Inner Workings of the Group Recruitment is by Invitation only. The SpawnMasons are made up of several different ranks, Initiate, Approved Initiate, SpawnMason, And Worshipful. New members of the SpawnMasons are Initiates until they are approved by the Application Committee. Here is their criteria for being made approved: * 90% of Current Application committee must vote (Rounded Up). * 7/10 of the votes must be in favor of adding the initiate (Rounded Up). * Only one revote for an initiate within a one month period (Month starts once the revote has been taken). * Votes will be done via emojis on a post made by a worshipful with these words. “(PlayerName) for initiate.” * The only emojis that will be accounted for are yes for yes, and no for no. * Once a post by a worshipful has been made. All members within the application committee have 48 hours to vote until a screen shot is take and posted again in the chat as final say. * If the 90% quota is not met, the application committee will be given an extended 24 hours to vote. If the 90% quota still ins’t reached. We will considerate it a no. Once an Initiate is approved they are scheduled for initiation. Initiations take place at weekly meetings, in lodges built by fellow brothers. They make the lodge look pretty and you'll be able to explore what they've built. The initiation includes agreeing with the rule of not hurting any other Spawn Mason in any way. Every week a SpawnMason is assigned a date that they will build a lodge. Once you become a SpawnMason there are several different paths to take. There are different base groups and committees focused on many different secret projects. Eventually if you get to know everyone enough you can become a member of the 33rd degree, which is their version of a trusted rank. Once trusted, you're eligible to be nominated for the Position of Worshipful. This is made by motion, seconds, and then approval by unanimous vote. Worshipfuls are the Admins of the group, and they run meetings and conduct initiations. SpawnMason meetings are highly productive and of a business nature. Agendas are made and minutes are recorded at every meeting by the Lodge Secretary. (Currently Jumbo_Warrior) History banner]] After Hermeticlock left DonFuer, he moved on to create "Hermeticlock's World Famous Spawn Base". The spawn base was witness to the third largest battle in 2b's history and was griefed multiple times. Eventually, while at the base, Hermetic came up with the idea to found the Spawn Masons and eventually started to recruit several members. Several remnants of the 4th Reich decided to join the group, which eventually attracted oldfags, midfags, and newfags alike such as Fit who eventually gained interest in the group after being a lone wolf since the end of The Rusher War. Spawn Masons have regular meetings at a lodge close to spawn. This is where new members get initiated and actions are discussed. Apart from this, most of them make bases together and are active at spawn. Most SpawnMasons are peaceful to other players, and the majority of them think PvP is a pointless endeavor. The SpawnMasons simply seek to enrich the playing experience of 2b2t for themselves. When Fit and Alphacomputer raided Summermelon, they broke the rule of not hurting other Spawn Masons, as they killed Krobar and griefed a city that was the base of several Masons. After long internal discussions about what can be tolerated and what cannot, they were both kicked. There was no full consensus about this, and this event created some tensions within the group. On August 6th, 2017, Hermeticlock posted on reddit the official Spawn Mason disbandment post. The reason for the disband was because multiple people began to leave the group, relations were getting to tense, and Herm did not want what he created to shrivel up and die. However, only a month later the group was reformed by members that did not want to see the group disappear. The whole discord was restored, most people came back and the weekly meetings were continued. Relations * The SpawnMasons have no official stance on any particular group. They mostly do their own thing and ignore everybody else. * The Peacekeepers - The peacekeepers attempted to get into conflict with the masons with a few skirmishes at spawn. However, the masons completely ignored this hostility. * Some anti-spawn mason fagtions were made but most did not last. They were also ignored by the masons. Trivia * The Spawn Masons work in a similar fashion to a fraternity or brotherhood, calling their members fellow brothers. * The group has a meeting to induct new players into the group. The meeting is within a lodge in which they blow up when the meeting concludes. * The meetings are ominous with track 13 playing during them. New members swear an oath to the Masons and wear enchanted black leather armor. When members are accepted fellow brothers say "so mote it be", which is a reference to the fraternity known as the Freemasons. * The Spawn Masons go to spawn once every week. * Their "tradition" is to blow up their bases after completion, so outsiders can't say that they griefed a base of the Spawn Masons. Notable Members * Hermeticlock (Former Leader) * http_logan * FitMC x * Sato86 * Burn_Jews * Jacktherippa / Akashina x * Infernale_s x * NickHasCancer * on963 * AutismBot * FyodorKaramazov x * Wicked_One * ImportedSocks x * Sun_Wukon * Torogadude * Paintcannon x * P529 x * Fuffer * Ain x * 086 * chunkr * Dynd x * enjoy * todarac * mcneo x * giganox * docsmurf * krobar01 * parthicus x * toysoldier * Tanaxis * Surviverkiller x * Nordic93 * Jumbo_Warrior * Llane x * 0x22 * Toshie x * AlphaComputer x * Babbaj * Alex Jones x * dryg * Negative_Entropy * whoiswho * _Henry_ (Current Leader) * easygoingfriend * Casparov * Enjoy * doctrzombie * kyle_rayner_ion Category:Factions Category:Fagtions Category:Groups Category:Disbanded Category:Disbanded Groups